friendzfandomcom-20200213-history
FRIENDZ episode ideas page
(Episode idea #1) Light and Shadow CHARACTERS major * Shadow Wolfy, Flame Wolfy Antagonist: FADE minor * Princess fionna, Felix, Princess Fionna, PLOT Shadow Wolfy meets Fade and get into a fight. At the end Fade retreated when Flame Wolfy broke up the fight and weakened him with pepper. (Episode idea #2) Stranger Danger *WARNING: Read the Fury Pack article first* CHARACTERS major * Flame Wolfy, Shadow wolfy, Princess fionna Antagonist: The Fury Pack PLOT While Flame Wolfy and Shadow wolfy talk they see a strange pack of wolfs in town. (the fury pack) They go there to meet them. Until Flame wolfy makes a joke and says that the new pack dyed their hair pink. The pack heard that joke and turned to their demonic state and started attacking them. They stopped and said "We are very sensible, so if i hear you say a joke about us again, it will be your head. Then when they realized the other wolfs made fun of the fury pack they would get in trouble. it happened. Later the Fury pack invade the town and FW and SW try to stop them. +FEEL FREE TO ADD MORE IDEASFRIENDZ episode ideas page (episode idea #3) Trapped in relations CHARACTERS Major * Shadow Wolfy , John minor Flame Wolfy PLOT FW forces Shadow wolfy and John to learn to be friends, by trapping them in a chamber. They both start fighting because they hate each other. The chamber burns down and both SW and John saved the other wolfs. later they become friends. (episode idea #4) Stollen Properties CHARATERS major * Flame Wolfy, Princess fionna Antagonist: Fade minor * Random Wizard PLOT Flame Wolfy and Fionna walk around a school, until they realized there was a secret wizard school. The teacher Wizard told them that the class has being running out of money because the sacred spell book was being stollen by FADE. FW and PF were sneeking up in Fade's stronghold, with booby traps and such. FADE was sleeping the whole time. Before the episode ended, they retreive the book. At the ending the teacher turned to the angel wolfy and the other ones came and said: "do you have the book. yes my brother. now we can forget about the grudge." (MYSTERIOUSLY) too be continued.... (Episode idea #5)DEMOLISH's Defeat Characters: The same as the previous episode. After the "Stollen Properties" episode, In this episode, FADE woke up from his nap, and noticed to have being missing the spellcasting book. "oh no" he said. Then it showed a scene were Fionna and Flame Wolfy were playing cards. Fade then crashed into the house. "what did you DO?!!! Fade screamed out. then he said that the book contains secrets to open up a portal to another dimension. Fade, and Fionna and FW were sneeking up on the secret wizard school. Then it showed that a portal was opened ana unleashed Demolish. (wolfy) The other angel wolfs in the room said he had to kill Fade. Fade and FW and PF started battling with him. It lasted for a few minutes, but the heroes were almost defeated. Then SW slamed the door opened and threw a barrel of pepper on Demolish and he was defeated. FADE then argued with the Other angel wolfs and said: "WHY DID YOU RELEASE DEMOLISH?!!" "We wanted you to suffer the wrath of us for betraying this pack!!!" "The only reason i betrayed you was because im not evil and i would never unleash evil!!!" Then the Angel Wolfs threw a smoke bomb and vanished. (Episode Idea #6) Crimson Ally CHARACTERS: Major *Protagonist: King (Angel Wolfy), Shadow Wolfy, *Antagonist: Lightning Wolf Pack Minor: Angel Wolfy Pack, Shadow Wolfy Pack PLOT- King was mindlessly watching over his Pack. There was no noise, threat, or FADE to be seen after AW told him and the other Angel Wolfys his plan to release Demolish failed. As he went about his daily count of the other angel wolfys, a stampede could be heard in the distance. The Lightning Wolfys went up to King with no respect and stated that they wanted this territory and King should just give up. King looked at them and said, "I don't really think your in the posistion to threaten the leader of a pack." With those words the Lightning Pack attacked with overpowering electricity. King tried to fight them off with his other subjects, but King knew he couldn't get rid of them without the other Angel woflys getting hurt in the process. He teleported them all on the nearest cloud and searched for help. He raced down to the only person he knew was tough enough for the fury pack, Shadow wolfy. Shadow Wolfy heard the story and refused to help. "If you do not take this matter somewhere else I swear to you that I'll throw you..." He said, looking up at King. After much dodging and fighting, Shadow Wolfy agreed to help. He realized he couldn't fight the Lightning pack and worry about his citizens too, if they decided to migrate in his direction. They flew over to Angel Wofly pack and King put a spell on SW so he could see (AW's pack is very bright). They fought for a few minutes. The final blow was when AW cut the Lightning Pack's leader's eye, and when he tried to retreat, Shadow Wolfy headbutted him into the woods. After Kingrestored the damage to the pack and healed a few subjects, he thanked shadow wofly. "Don't mention it. Also, we are not friends. If i ever see you again...well, I may kill you." Shadow Wolfy flew away.A wolfy came up to King and King asked,"Where was Angel Wolfy through all this?" "He left...to think." King didn't even pay attention. King thought about what Shadow Wolfy said and King laughed at the thought, because he felt the same way about that Backstabber....FADE. (episode idea #7) Return of the Purpose Characters Antagonist: Angel Wolfy, Angel Wolfs minor: Shadow Wolfy, Flame Wolfy, John PLOT Angel Wolfy walks along the woods, leading his pack. He then stops for a minute and gives a speech. He said he wanted all the other packs to be destroyed. "If we distinguish them we can be the only, and the most powerful pack!" The pack didn't cheer. they seemed depressed. "NO" one of them shouted. The wolfy went directly next to Angel Wolfy. "Come on guys we are ANGEL WOLFS!" he screamed. "We were meant for the good!" Angel Wolfy was angry, but the rest of the pack wasn't. "WE ARE ANGEL WOLFS, WE ARE ANGEL WOLFS!!!!!!" the pack screamed. they all headed to a city and went right to work. Angel wolfy was left behind, because he refuse. He wanted to have the world in his own selfish way. But the rest of the pack ignored him. So Angel Wolfy was a rejected leader. While the AWs worked, SW and FW were in a room. "Wow its nice to have Angel Wolfs work for good!" FW said. "Umm SW? Shadow Wolfy?" He headed to the bathroom were SW was vomiting. "Aww....Sick." He said after barfing. The Angel wolfs were getting jobs, fix houses, and help wolfs in need. Then Angel Wolfy popped out and screamed to John (which is an AW)" What are you doing, John? You're supossed to listen to my orders, SO STOP!" "No you're time has passed no ts our time to shine!" said John "STOP THIS NOW JOHN!! I'M THE RULER HERE!!!" "TOO LATE your majesty. READY SET FIRE!!!!" a couple of flying AW went roaring, lunging towards Angel Wolfy. Then he escaped and took cover in a marketing area. Then an old wolfy asked if he could carry a box to his shelf. AW was depressed and tired so he did it anyways. 'HEY, that actually felt better good... Like i was ment to help." Angel Wolfy then started to help the people, and he got rid of his stress. Thanks to the Angel pack that betrayed AW, he was tamed to become good again like an AW should always be. (Episode Idea #8) Rock on It is FW's birthday and they desided to make a party. They invited a million of Techno Wolfs into the party. They invited more than 200 Techno Wolfs. They were partying but then the music was too loud and then and the other wolfs were complaining because the couldnt sleep. Then FW and SW try to stop them but they couldnt the party went to far. It then showed a scene in which Princess Fionna was drinking water and spitted it out. And another scene which showed FADE waking up from his bed. The music was super frickin loud that one of the techno wolfs "sweet wolfy" Was trying to stop it. Then FW and SW try to stop the party once in for all because it went out of hand. At the end they learned a valuable laesson which is " Never inviting too many Techno wolfs to a party." (Episode Idea #9) The New Quinn This is Quinn Fabray, she is a popular and athletic girl in High School. She has a relationship with Sam Evans. But her life will change after she found a purple amulet lying down in the grass. She found it while she was practicing cheerleading. Category:Episode Ideas